In Between the Art of Grieving
by thimblesandsuch
Summary: She's not supposed to like him. Of course she isn't, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't get heartbroken. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This is actually the first HOA fic that I'm publishing here. I've been shipping Famber since Season 1. I actually wanted to make this fic sound more mature because sure it's a kids show but they're teenagers as well. They begin to mature later on.**

**In Between the Art of Grieving**

She was Amber Millington, a girl who didn't follow her head nor her heart.

But she seemed to forget that at that moment when she found herself facing him from his doorway

She couldn't bear to see him sulk from time to time over Nina. No, she simply wouldn't allow it. He was her friend, as much as she tries to deny it to other people, because hello, she has a reputation to hold. She was Miss Popular and he was the school geek.

But she realizes that maybe she never really cared about her reputation in the first place.

Stereotypes mean nothing to her anymore. She doesn't really care that she might like him. Besides, she met him and he changed her. He changed her completely. The thing is, he never knew this, or he never bothered to notice.

He never noticed how she learned to trust people a bit more.

Or how cares a bit more about school now.

Or how she was the one to leave a copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend" anonymously in front of his door.

Or maybe how she's the one who seems to check up on him every now and then after he found out Nina wasn't coming back.

He simply didn't notice how she started to care.

But she absolutely does not want to fall for him, of course not. She realizes that she doesn't have control over what she feels and she's aggravated about it.

Maybe she should just admit to herself that she likes him. That her feelings were always there but she was always confused about them, about him.

But Nina was her best friend, and even if she was half way across the globe right now, she still couldn't face the fact that she likes her best friend's ex.

That's against the girl code, obviously.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard him quietly speak,

"Hello, Amber."

She looks down at his figure watching him carefully as he refuses to look up at her.

"Hi, Fabian."

She leans against the doorway and for the first time ever, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to tell him because she was hurting as much as he was.

"You miss her too." Fabian stated quietly. Silence once again filled the room until she could finally force herself to answer, "Of course I did."

She did miss Nina, after all she was her best friend. She missed having someone to talk about normal girl things all the time. It simply wasn't the same with her around, it just wasn't.

There wasn't a rush of a mystery or the usual late night gossiping going around every night anymore. There wasn't any corny American jokes going around, except for Eddie's of course. There were no more Harry Potter and England comparisons flying around Anubis house anymore. It was empty.

But once again her attention span was broken and she found herself thinking about other things. She doesn't understand why Fabian and Nina never really tried to have a a long distance relationship. They simply ended it the moment she headed to the airport.

Curiosity seems strikes her and she finds herself having a face of courage that she didn't have before. She's been meaning to ask him for a while, but she wasn't sure how he would react to it, and honestly, she didn't want to see him hurt again.

"Fabian...why did you decide to end it then? You know, you and Nina? You really really cared about her."

Fabian looks up at her for the first time and he begins to stutter upon his own words, not really knowing how to answer. She took him upon surprise, he thought to himself.

"I don't want it to be like Mick and Mara, Ambs. I want her to be happy. We're only sixteen, she can move on. She can start liking someone else, we're teenagers, and that's what we do, don't we?"

Amber closed her eyes as Fabian finished his little speech of his and she nods. Fabian then adds in, "Besides, the fact that we're not together is not what shakes me a bit." Amber finally opens her eyes and stares at him curiously.

"It's the fact that I'm worried about her. She's back in America and who knows what might happen to her there."

Amber looked back at him and realizes that he had a point. She softly muttered, "Right. Being the chosen one and all." Fabian nods and another wave of silence is created between them.

She thinks about how Fabian is trying to deny the fact that he might still love Nina. And he might of fooled everyone else with his act that he's perfectly fine for the past few weeks, but he never fooled her.

And it crushed her.

"You still care about her, as in more than a friend."

Fabian doesn't bother to answer and Amber isn't sure that she wants to hear it anyways. Knowing it is one thing, but hearing it was something else.

"It's okay. I already know you do."

Amber stands awkwardly as Fabian drops his gaze on her. She hates how she set herself up for a heartbreak. She hates how he never notices. Most of all, she hates how she knows that she shouldn't care about him. But she also hates how he will never ever care about her.


End file.
